


Baby You're My Home

by Hazzathecurly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry comes home, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this in three hours and didn't edit rip, M/M, he's actually in LA as we speak lmao, i love larry, sleep? what's sleep?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzathecurly/pseuds/Hazzathecurly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finally comes home to Louis and it's all either of them could ever want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby You're My Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends it's ellie I am back. Just so you know I wrote this in the span of 1:00am to 3:20am and it underwent little to no editing because frankly i'm exhausted. Anyways I hope yall enjoy this (really really) short story fueled by my larrie ass being on fire because they're reunited and a venti iced caramel macchiato. mhm

 

**_LOUIS_ **

 

 Louis sits on the edge of his bed with a cup of tea in one hand and his cellphone in the other. The small device lights up and emits a vibration that sends chills down his spine.

 

“ _ 10 xx -H _ ”

 

 Louis knew what it meant. 10 minutes. 10 minutes until the love of his life walked through the door and back into his arms. 10 minutes until his Harry’s beauty found its way back into Louis’ eyes. “10 minutes. Kiss kiss. Harry.”

 

 Louis can already picture Harry’s perfectly chiseled jaw along with his toned body and the bright green doors to his golden soul. He can already feel Harry’s warm lips against his own. He can feel the electricity brewing as the distance closed. 

 

 The vintage clock on the wall reads 9:30 meaning it was actually 9:15. Harry had always had a thing for punctuality, convincing Louis that having the clocks ahead would help them diminish the number of times they were ever late. Louis never fully understood the concept. It was like when he was little and his mum told him it was 11 o’clock when in reality it was only 10:45 and he still had 15 minutes before he had to go to bed. He didn’t get the logic but he went with it anyway out of love. And how he loved his Harry. The way his eyes lit up when Louis agreed with him on even the most minor thing. There was nothing else Louis could ever want; seeing the satisfactory grin plastered on Harry’s face every time was rewarding enough.

 

 “ _ 9 more sweetums ;) _ ”

 

 Louis melts at the nickname.

 

 “ _ See you then baby cakes x” _

 

__ He clicks send and smirks to himself. The bed dips at his weight settling in. His phone lands on Harry’s pillow and he turns his attention to a piece of construction paper adorning their ceiling.

 

 The bright pink paper is reads **“Future plans for H &L” ** written in the middle with black marker in Harry’s attempt at neat handwriting. Pictures from magazines adorn the rest of the surrounding paper forming a little collage. 

 

   The page was filled with many things from simple banter like “Convince Lou to do his laundry” to such serious things as “Get married” and “Have kids.” Every statement was accompanied by some pictures and photographs that were cut out with patterned scissors and carefully plastered on the paper with blue glitter glue. Louis smiles at the memory of him and Harry sitting on the kitchen floor giggling covering each other in craft supplies in between kisses and sips of red wine. The final product even had some stains to show for it.

 

_ “8 more and then BAM. Honey I’m home.” _

 

 Harry’s message makes itself known with a light ring. Louis snaps out of his thoughts. His cheeks flush as he types out his reply.

 

 “ _ Aw baby how I missed my baby.” _

 

__ Louis holds his phone to his chest and sighs happily. His one and only was coming home. He could feel his heart throbbing at the thought of the distance closing with every passing second. He never really felt how much he missed Harry until his boy was finally coming home.

 

 Their entire house had the essence of Harry. From the designer throw pillows to the simple red flannel on the living room couch that smelled very much of his musky cologne and somehow managed to retain some of his warmth. It was hard not to feel his evident presence in their household even when Harry himself wasn’t home.  **_Home_ **

 

 Home was Harry’s arms around Louis’ waist as they slow danced in the living room in the late hours of the afternoon to sappy music from the 1950’s.

 

 Home was Harry cooking breakfast every morning while he wore the “Kiss the Cook” apron he had gotten as a gift from his sister many years prior. (Louis would eat the chocolate chips instead of mixing them with the pancake batter and Harry would kiss them off his lips).

 

 Home was their countless makeout sessions. The way they fit perfectly with each other in every way. The never fading spark that Louis never wanted to let go of for as long as either of them lived.

 

 Home was running into each other’s arms after being away. The inevitable magnetism that seemed to draw them together made sparks fly each and every time.

 

_ Home was simply; Harry. His Harry. _

 

_ “Give me seven minutes and I’ll  be back in your arms again”  _

 

 Louis’ heart swelled.

 

“ _ Sappy sappy boy.” _ he giggled and shook his head.

 

_  “Your boy.”  _

 

_  “My boy.” _

 

_  “Yours.” _

 

 He truly felt like he had everything he could wish for. Ever since Harry made an entrance into his life everything turned upside down. As cliche as it sounds. Suddenly, he was always willing to share his food and had a warm body to wake up next to. Suddenly he wasn’t alone at family gatherings, he had a gorgeous boy under his arm to keep him company. Harry made his life make sense.

  
  


_   9:18pm and time could not seem to go fast enough. He just wanted to touch Harry’s skin and taste his lips… _

  
  


**_HARRY_ **

 

**** The actual trip back to LA isn’t bad at all. Minimal paparazzi have made the arrival to his liking while also allowing him to relax a little. His now shorter fringe made it slightly easier to pass unnoticed however the wave of tattoos adorning his arms was still a dead giveaway. He traces the anchor inked on his wrist and pulls out his phone. 

 

 In flight wifi had made it possible for him to exchange threads of messages with Louis.  _ Oh how he misses Louis.  _ He misses leaving marks on his soft skin and kissing along the scruff on his jaw. He misses waking up enveloped in the older man’s arms. He really does miss him

 

 In the reality of the situation they haven’t been away from each other that long. Louis had made arrangements to see Harry in London a few weeks prior and they spent a glorious 7 days in each other’s company. Every time Harry closes his eyes he is met with memories of Louis’ bright eyes sparkling in the night and the vivid feeling of the crisp grass as they laid gazing at the sea of summer stars.

 

 He also remembers their goodbye. Louis pressed against the wall melting beneath his touch. Harry insisting he could stay a few more days. He remembers pressing his hand against the cool window as Louis’ car sped away, part of him wishing we could just grasp the moment forever and never let go. Now here he is weeks later dying to see Louis like it was the first time in many eternities.

 

_  “6 minutes :P”  _

 

__ Louis’ grey bubble begins to type a response and announces itself by illustrating the bottom corner of the screen with a house in between two heart emojis (one blue and one green of course). Harry runs his thumb over the message as a soft smile emerges on his face.

 

_  “Coming right back home to you my darling.”  _

 

 Louis’ response is immediate.

 

_  “Don’t trigger me Harold” _

 

 Harry chuckles and shakes his head as he types.

 

_  “Aw babe don’t tell me you don’t love the ballad I wrote you ;(“ _

 

__ He swears he can feel Louis raise his eyebrows as he types out his own sassy response.

 

_  “You’ll never feel like you’re alone, You make me strong, Do you really want to play this game? You know i’ll win.” _

 

 Harry looks out the car window as it closes in on the gated Calabasas neighborhood he had begun to call home.

 

“ _ You made me miss countdown 5 4 3 >;(“  _

 

_ “It doesn’t really matter now does it? Baby you’re home.” _

 

And maybe he’s right.

  
  


**_LOUIS_ **

 

 Shortly after sending his final message, a black range rover breaks the silence as it pulls into the driveway crunching gravel as it moves. Louis can hear Harry thanking the driver and his luggage rolling on the ground. He can hear the key turning the lock. He can feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Harry was home.

 

**_HARRY_ **

 

**** Harry is greeted by the familiar marble floors and the soft echo of his footsteps as he makes his way into the house. The atmosphere, although completely silent, is charged with an unexplainable energy,one that he could only ever feel with Louis. His boy was nowhere to be seen but his presence was most definitely there.

 

**_LOUIS_ **

 

**** Louis emerges from the spiral staircase and stops at the final step, one hand resting on the railing and the other running through his hair. Harry’s eyes meet his and at that moment he is hit by a wave of adoration. Harry’s short fringe curled at the tips and his eyes , although clearly filled with exhaust, retained the signature emerald glow Louis had grown so very fond of. Before he even knows what’s happening, Louis finds himself running to break the distance, needing to feel Harry again.

 

**_HARRY_ **

 

 Louis’ lips are just as soft as he remembers them. His breath tastes of the usual smoke with peppermint and the curvature of his body remained familiar to his hands. Louis pulls back from his mouth and places a hand behind Harry’s neck.

 

_ “Holy fuck did I miss you.”  _

 

Louis’ words are slurred in between desperate kisses.

  
  


**_LOUIS_ **

 

 Despite the fact that there was not much to tug on, Louis makes an effort to pay attention to Harry’s soft hair as much as he always has. His boy smells of Tom Ford cologne and it’s driving Louis absolutely mad. He let his arms fall to Harry’s waist and his head to Harry’s shoulder. Harry quickly adjusts to the position by placing his arms around Louis’ middle and letting his head settle on Louis’.  Louis closes his eyes savoring the moment and allowing himself to be as close to Harry as he possibly can.

 

The love of his life was back in his warm embrace it felt like everything suddenly made sense. Everything was in its rightful place. Everything had balance. All he needed was Harry.

 

**_HARRY_ **

  
  And as a matter of fact the feeling was mutual for there was absolutely no other place Harry would rather be than in the arms of his home.

**Author's Note:**

> i know. it's short and it's not that good but let's enjoy the larry. hmu on @explicitwink in twitter lmk what you thought <3


End file.
